


Nesting

by Primrose_Wool



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Wool/pseuds/Primrose_Wool
Summary: James got back home and joins Qrow in his nest.Thats it. Thats the fic.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgence.

James was finally done with his work. He finished all the paperwork needed to be done that day, packing everything up as he tidied his table. It was quite late already, the offices dark and empty without any signs of life. He walked through the empty hallways, feeling a little chilly as it was nearing November. Winter was coming, and knowing Atlas, things were going to get pretty rough if they didn't amp up the heater soon.

He made his way to his car, throwing his bag and everything else onto the passenger seat as he checked his scroll one last time before he turned his car on. Nothing. He shrugged and put the scroll back into his pocket and turned on the car, before driving away from the basement. All he wanted to do was immediately throw himself on the bed and relax, probably make some tea for himself before bed to further soothe his mind.

He parked his car in front of the estate, entering the overly large living room. He had always felt that the house was far too large for him to live in, wanting to go back to his old flat where it was much cozier, but no. He couldn’t. He had to uphold the tradition and live in the mansion alone. It made him realize he was supposed to be building a family at his age, have more members with him to live in the mansion and fill it to the brim with laughter and happiness.

But he doesn’t have time to do so, not when Ozpin had told him about the situation they’re facing in the near future.

James sighed, taking off his coat and hanging it on the clothing rack, before noticing a few things were off. The pillows on the sofa were gone. He travelled to the kitchen, finding that some of the ingredients were missing and that some appliances had just been used. The person who used his kitchen didn’t even bother to clean. He’ll have the maid clean it up tomorrow morning--he was too tired to deal with it right now.

He had someone in his mind, the only one who would dare do this to his home and get away with it. He climbed up the stairs and into the master bedroom, immediately greeted by the darkness of the room and the figure that was sleeping in the middle of the bed, comfortably surrounded with dozens of pillows and blankets, along with a few of his own shirts that were hugged tightly to the other’s chest.

Qrow was back home.

Being a shape-shifter must’ve been tough. Travelling was made easier, sure. But James couldn’t imagine the harsh weather and distances Qrow had to go through as a bird, facing the cold and exhaustion everyday during his long expeditions sent by Ozpin. It was only fair that James lets him do this....nesting ritual every time he comes back, making sure he feels comfortable and warm.

Qrow’s nest had always been a peculiar trait of his. James didn’t know if it was because Qrow was technically a bird or not that caused this habit to form, but it was nice. The other probably felt safer and more secure like this, especially when James wasn’t there with him to sleep with. It was adorable to even imagine the other checking through each room in the mansion, grabbing all the blankets and pillows he could get and throwing it all on the bed. It was a great decision to purchase a larger bed for the both of them to sleep in.

He watched as Qrow’s chest rises and falls slowly, being tempted to join in the bed and share his warmth with him.

Within seconds, Qrow must’ve realized his presence in the room because he slowly cracks open an eye, slowly blinking as he stares back at James who has been watching him. “James?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” he said, sitting on the bed and leaning to place a kiss on Qrow’s forehead. The other merely grabbed his tie and pulled him closer into a kiss.

“Sorry I stole some of your clothes,” Qrow whispered, parting their lips and going back to the pillow. “Kinda needed more of your scent to calm down.”

“It’s fine,” James answered him, taking off his clothes and throwing it into the laundry basket. He was going downstairs to go make some tea when he heard whining from the bed.

“What is it?” James asked, stopping himself from leaving the room to turn to Qrow, who was now sitting up.

“Don’t  _ fucking  _ leave me here, you prick,” he whined, throwing a pillow at James. “Come. Back. Here. And. Sleep.”

“I’m just gonna go and make some tea-”

“No. You’re not going to the kitchen. It’s not even cleaned yet. Just stay here,” Qrow said, patting the empty spot beside him, “And rest with me, okay? Pleaseee!”

James chuckled lightly, backtracking to the bed and sitting beside Qrow. “Happy?”

The other threw his hands around James, pulling James to lay back onto the bed with him. “Uh huh.”

He turned his face towards Qrow and caressed his cheek, chuckling. “Just say that you wanted to cuddle, Qrow.”

“Actions speak louder than words,” the other simply said, as Qrow rested his head on the juncture of James’ neck, slowly drifting back to sleep to continue whatever dream he had before James accidentally woke him up. The array of clothes that were laid were abandoned, now that Qrow had the real thing beside him.

James reached up and placed a kiss on the other’s lips, before slowly spooning the other, letting their legs tangle under the blankets and sleep.


End file.
